Tired
by Brian Bloomfield
Summary: A accident happens in Robotropolis that changes the way the freedom fighters look at Tails forever. Can Amy help bridge the gap between Tails and the Freedom Fighters, or has their already been too much damage to turn back? Completed
1. Opening

Tired

A Tails and Amy Fanfic

Tails walked up the steps of his hut. The wind blew past him with a bitter smugness. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, where it was warm and the cold was leeched form his bones. He walked over to a chair, sat down, and sighed. He was 16, he was a mechanic with a gift, and his life was going no where.

Sally and Sonic were gone almost constantly on missions, as were the others. He was the only one they ever left behind. They all came up with the excuse that he was too young, almost believing that he was too stupid to realize the real reason... they all hated him. Even Sonic, his one true friend, had abandoned him in his time of need. Either they talked to him by E-Mail, or, more often, ignored him. He had become depressed, and no one seemed to notice. Tails once again sighed again as he pulled a small butterfly knife from the nightstand. He pulled up the sleeve of the jumpsuit he wore, and sliced a portion of skin just below the elbow.

'Intriguing.' Tails thought as he continued to slice his arm open, savoring each small spark of pain. 'If I were to change the knife 90 degrees, I would probably die of blood loss.' He looked at his arm, at the bloody mess it was quickly becoming. 'All because of one accident...one accident...' And sitting in his chair, with a knife beside him, his arm bleeding unchecked, he fell asleep. And dreamt, for the thousandth time, about how fate had betrayed him.

Tails was walking through the alleys on the west side of Robotropolis, his heart racing. He had received the message just moments before, orders to race to the far side of the city and overload the roboticizer. He reached the control panel and opened it. He placed his computer in the slot on the side of the panel and ran. A few minutes later there was a giant explosion. Shortly after, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Sally's voice came out of the phone. "Tails! Thank god your alright! There was a giant explosion in the city!" Tails started to answer, but was cut off. "Tails...I'm sorry. Bunnie and Rotor were killed." Tails gasped. Tears suddenly flooded into his eyes. Robotnik had tricked him. "Sally," he finally said when he regained his voice. "I set the explosive..." After a few moments of silence, he heard her respond, softly. "Come back to Knothole Tails." As she was setting down the phone, Tails had heard one word- "Murderer".

There had, naturally, been a court martial. He was found guilty on 2 counts of murder. His sentence was cruel and simple, but he felt he had earned it. He would spend the rest of his natural life in service for the crown as a engineer. All the people he knew had abandoned him. His soul, simply put, was left for dead.

Amy Rose walked into Knothole and smiled. This was the first time she had visited here since the explosion 13 months ago. She walked up the step to Tails' door. She knocked lightly. The door swung open. 'That's odd...' Amy thought to herself as she stepped in. It was cold. Upon further inspection, the wood stove had gone out. 'Sonic would kill Tails if he knew that he let the fire go out.' She quickly put wood inside, closed the door, and hit the igniter. Heat flooded the room. 'That's more like it. Now to fine Tails.' She walked forward to find him laying in his recliner. She smiled and started to walk toward him when she saw the gashes on his arm. She went to him and quickly tried shaking him awake. His eyes slowly opened, then he blinked in shock. "Amy?" She smiled at him. "Hi, Tails." She looked at his arm. "Here, come with me. Let's get your arm cleaned up." His face went through a dance of emotions before settling on shame. "O...Okay." She gently grasped his arm and helped him up.

She took him into the bathroom. As she sat him down on the toilet, she questioned him. "How long have you been doing this to yourself, Tails?" He looked down at his feet as she began to get medical supplies out of the cabinet. "Ever since the trial." Amy looked at him with question. "What trial?" Tails explained all that had happened from Robotropolis to the court-martial, to being abandoned. Her emotions ranged from shock and outrage, to sympathy and sadness. "Oh Tails, how horrible! How could they all just leave you alone?"

Amy couldn't believe that everyone had abandoned him. True, he should be punished for what he did, but not by exile! Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as she proceeded to bandage Tails arm. He looked at her. "Amy, what's wrong?" Tails spoke softly. She looked up to him. "Tails, what they did to you was horrible!" He looked down at the floor. "It's...I've gotten used to it. It really doesn't bother me anymore." Amy's tears started to come faster now. "No one should have to get used to something like that! I'm going to go tomorrow morning and talk to Princess Sally!" Tails jumped off the toilet. "No! Don't! Please!" She just looked at him in shock. "Why not Tails?" He looked down at his feet again. "It's...It's best to leave it alone. I-I...I deserve this, no matter how much I hate it." Amy gently lifted Tails face. "Tails, no one deserves complete isolation." Amy was about to continue talking when Tails suddenly turned around. "I...I think you should go and wait for me in the front room Amy." She touched his shoulder. "Are you alright Tails?" Tails leaned over the sink. "It's just that...I feel sick. Please wait for me outside, I'll be out in a sec.

She turned around and walked out of the room. She waited for a few minutes until Tails came out. "Um...Sorry about that Amy. I..." Tails stared at the floor, blushing furiously. "Don't worry about it. It happens." Tails met her gaze. "Thank you.... Do you need a place to stay when your in town?" Amy smiled. "Yeah I do." Tails smiled at her. "Well, I have a guest room you can sleep in...if you want to." "Hmm..." Amy thought to herself, "Tails could really use the company." She looked at Tails. "Yeah, I'd be happy to stay." Tails smiled at her. "Ok. I have to go work now but I'll be back at around 7 tonight so if you go anywhere, please lock the door. Bye, Amy!" Amy waved goodbye to Tails as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.


	2. Long day at the office...

Tired

Chapter 2

By Brian Bloomfield

Sonic the Hedgehog is copyrighted by Sega of America and Dic Broadcasting- All rights reserved

Tails walked into the main workshop and went over to his bench, stopping on the way to pour himself a cup of coffee. He sat down his jacket and booted up his terminal. 'I feel better!' Tails thought to himself. 'I haven't felt this good in months!' Tails opened his drafting program and started working. An hour later Tails had completed drafting the first design for the new Knothole generator. 'That would have taken me 2 days in a bad mood.' Tails thought to himself. Tails sent the draft attached to an E-mail to Antoine, who was his supervisor. Tails opened a new file and began to work on a new idea.

'Maybe this'll get everyone off my back...if I can do it...' Tails thought.

*****

Antoine stepped into the workshop. He saw Tails already at his terminal. He didn't give him a second glance. 'Sally's orders were clear!' He said to himself in his mind. 'No unnecessary contact with Tails.' Sally had given the orders to everyone last year after the court-martial. She had said it was part of his punishment. 'Bullshit!' Antoine thought to himself when he walked into his office. 'She just wants to make him suffer!' He sat at his desk. Antoine had wanted him to be punished harshly at first too. 'But this is just not humane!' he thought. "Poor kid..." Antoine said to himself. "I am amazed he hasn't killed himself yet." Antoine hit the power button on the laptop that sat on his desk and let in start-up. He looked out the window and looked at Tails more closely. He was..._smiling!?_ "What the hell!" Antoine said to himself. "He hasn't smiled in months!" Antoine looked at his laptop. **_You Have One New Message. _**"Hmmm, who could have E-Mailed me this early?" Antoine opened the attachment and his mouth dropped open. "He has this done already? Something's up..." Antoine sent Tails an E-Mail asking him to come into his office. A few minutes later Tails appeared. Antoine held a finger up to his lips indicating Tails to be quiet. "You've been slacking off in your work." Antoine said, while indicating with his hands that someone was listening in. Tails nodded. "I'm sorry sir. I'll get to work on a new project right away." Antoine shook his head. "No, go get breakfast first, it's break time. But as soon as your back, I want that checklist complete!" Antoine mouthed the words _follow me_. Tails once again nodded. "Now get out!" Antoine yelled at the top of his lungs. Tails scrambled for the door and closed it behind him. "Fucking kid. If I had my way he'd be fuckin' **_shot!_**" Antoine put a lot of emotion into his voice. He then stood up and walked out of his office, then out of the doorway, with Tails 20 feet behind him.

"Tails," Antoine began. They were seated by the ring pond, on the far end. No one else was around. "I haven't seen you happy in a long time. What's up?" Tails smiled. Antoine was the only one of the freedom fighters that still talked to him now and then. He was happy to be working under him. He really understood what it was like to be an outcast. "Amy came to see me..." Antoine's eyes glimmered and he smiled. "Ahhh...You love her, yes?" Tails looked shocked. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Antoine. "Don't say no, I know it's true. And since she only comes around once in a great while, take the rest of the day off. Spend it with her." Tails stood up and shook Antoine's hand. "Thanks Antoine. I'll see you later." Antoine waved as Tails as he flew off toward his hut. After waiting for a few minutes, Antoine stood up and left. Knowing he was going to be shorthanded the rest of the day, he hurried back to the shop.


	3. Time for the Movies

Tired

Chapter 3

When Tails walked into his hut, the first thing he noticed was the smell of coffee. He immediately went into the kitchen and found Amy sitting at the table, drinking coffee. He pointed to the almost full pot as soon as she looked at him.

"Mind if I have a cup?" He said, almost laughing at the expression on her face.

"Tails? I thought you worked until 7 tonight!" Amy said. He smiled at her.

"I finished the project I was working on, so Antoine gave me the day off."

Amy nodded, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Cool, you can hang out with me all day! What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Take Ritalin and read a book?"

She elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "Be serious!" She said chuckling.

"Well, it's beginning to rain outside, so ya wanna watch a movie?" Tails asked.

"Sure! That's a great idea." She said, jumping up. "Go pick out a couple of movies, and I'll be back with a surprise. She walked down the hall before Tails could ask any questions. He went into his hall closet and began going through his movies, which he seldom watched, mainly because he never felt like it. He picked out Pulp Fiction, Caddyshack, Dogma, and Dr. Strangelove. He set the tape to the start of the movie and sat on the couch. He waited for Amy to return. When she did, he got the surprise of his life. She carried with her a bong, two bottles of vodka, and a ounce of pot.

He was shocked and surprised at first, but he decided to just throw all caution to the wind. "You smoke pot?" Tails asked, still a little shocked.

Amy shook her head. "No, I just carry it around." Amy looked up from packing her bong to give Tails a blank look, which he returned before laughing.

He then nodded. "Yeah, that was a pretty dumb question." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I was wondering why you had calmed down."

Amy laughed and handed one of the half-pints of vodka to Tails, who sat it on the coffee table in front of him. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something..." He walked into his kitchen and pulled open a cabinet. He pulled out two triple shot glasses and closed the door. He walked into the front room and sat the glasses down on the table. Amy had finished packing the bong and was looking at him for a explanation.

"I've had guests...err..." He suddenly realized what a lame excuse that was in his situation.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever Tails. Sit down, start the movie, drink up, and hit the bong." Tails smiled at her.

"Ok."

He started the movie he had chosen first, Pulp Fiction, and poured himself a drink. He drank the shot and Amy passed him the bong. He hit it lightly at first, then really started to toke it later on as he loosened. He released the carb and smoke cleared out of the chamber. He passed the bong back to Amy and blew the smoke out. They repeated this a few times, until the credit roll was over and the movie proper began. Then they just started taking shots. They were both buzzing good when the movie ended.

"That," Amy said, mixed with a sigh. "May have been the most mind-blowing movie I have ever seen." Tails had to smile at that.

"Wait till you see Dr. Strangelove."

They stayed up until midnight, drinking, getting high, and having a good time watching movies and enjoying each others company. When Tails noticed it was almost one in the morning, he stood up shakily.

"I'vew gota go ta work in ta mornin'. Night, Ames." He began to stumble toward his room, when he leaned against the wall and looked back toward Amy, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Amy?" She looked up at him slowly. She too, was tipsy.

"Yesh, Tails?" She said lazily.

"Thanks...For everything." Tails turned without waiting for a answer, walking into his room and closing the door behind him. Amy sat on the couch, a smile plastered on her face. She had a idea...

Tails was about to fall asleep in his pitch black room, when the door opened and someone stumbled in.

"Amy?" Tails slurred. His eyes were half-way shut.

The figure plopped down on the bed beside Tails, drawing him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Just trust me."


	4. Rising Tide

Tired

Chapter 4

Tails slowly opened his eyes to the daylight pouring through the open blinds. He smiled as he felt Amy against his body. He shut his eyes again and basked in the glow he was feeling at the moment. He listened to the soft sound of her breathing, steady and shallow.

'Now this is what life is supposed to be like. Not the hell it's been.' Tails thought to himself. He held Amy tightly against him and went back to sleep. He didn't work until one.

*****

"Sonic. We simply don't have any other choice!" Sally yelled at the cobalt hedgehog in front of her. He was not in the least happy with the current situation.

"Sally, we can't just kill Tails!"

"Oh yes we can! He should have been executed months ago!" She calmed herself down and continued. "Sonic, we have no proof that he's not working for Robotnik. I mean, he kills two freedom fighters-"

"Who just happened to be close personal friends of yours." Sonic inserted pointedly.

Sally felt the blood rise into her face. "That is not the issue here! They were your friends too!"

Sonic bobbed his head down into his hands and glanced up at Sally wearily. "Sally, it was a accident. You heard his testimony. Robotnik hacked into his computer and gave him false orders. He had the disk to prove it!"

"It could of been falsified. And even then he should of checked back. So he's still guilty of negligence on duty!"

Sonic jumped up and screamed at her. "Yes, but you don't kill people who fuck up!"

She locked her face. "That is for me to decide. Not you. I am in command here Sonic. Now if there is nothing else-"

"Your a monster. You've let the power go to your head."

"If there is nothing else, would you please-"

"You only want to kill him because he hasn't killed himself yet. Your worse then Robotnik."

She jumped up and punched Sonic. She looked at him levelly. "If you ever say that again I will kill you. Now get the hell out." She spoke with no emotion in her voice. Sonic just stared at her in shock. He finally turned around and walked out. He looked back on her once shaking his head.

"I can't believe I ever loved you..." He turned and headed towards Tails hut.

*****

Amy woke to the smell of fresh coffee and frying eggs. She sat up slowly, opening her eyes to the bright sunlight in the room.

'Tails must be cooking breakfast...how sweet!' Amy thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

'...I wonder how this is going to change things between us?' Amy questioned as she got dressed. 'I guess I'll just go find out...' Amy opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the bright hallway. Tails had opened all the shades. 'He must be feeling good...' She thought as she walked into the kitchen, where Tails was setting a plate of pancakes on the table. She looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"Good morning." He said to her timidly.

To Be Concluded...


	5. Last Hand

Tired

Chapter 5

Sally walked into the Knothole Militia hut and opened the inner office door. She found the commanding officer, Captain Geoffrey St. John, talking with one of his officers about a experimental weapon design. He looked up from the blueprint he was holding toward Sally.

Sally spoke before he had the chance. "Lieutenant, your dismissed." The Lieutenant turned toward Geoffrey, who nodded his head softly. The Lieutenant saluted both Geoffrey and the princess, and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Anything in particular I can do for you princess?" Geoffrey asked while lighting a cigarette. He sat down in his chair. The princess pulled a yellow sheet of paper out of her pocket. She handed it to him without a word. He unfolded it and immediately recognized it as a royal order. He read it, his face growing more displeased as he went on. When he finished it, he let it drop onto his desk as he stood. He took a few hits off of his cigarette as he thought the matter over and turned back toward Sally.

He cleared his throat and started off gently. "Sally... Tails is only a kid..."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at Geoffrey. "Captain St. John, You have your orders. Carry them out."

He put his cigarette out and stood, placing his hands on the oak desk. "Sally, your asking me to kill a kid. I can't kill a kid."

"He's a murderer and a traitor to the crown."

"He's already been punished for both, even with no direct evidence. Now your asking me to kill him for the same crime, just because your afraid...or is that even it?" He looked at her in wonder. "If he was a traitor, don't you think he would of acted by now? By God, he's been judged. He's had enough.

Sally reached across the desk and pulled St. John toward her roughly. She looked him in they eyes in a way that would have froze an ocean. "I will decide when enough is enough! I am in command here! And if you can't do it, I'll find someone who will!" She pushed him back and stood there waiting for a answer. Finally he sighed.

"I have my orders..." He said gravely. "...and I'll act on them."

*****

"Good Morning." Amy replied nervously. Tails sat the coffee pot he was holding back onto the coffee maker.

"I thought you might be hungry, so...I made breakfast." She sat down and looked at the food on her plate. He did the same. For a moment, they both sat there sipping their coffee. Finally Tails broke the uncomfortable silence that had descended.

"Amy...was last night...just a one night pity thing?" Tails spoke calmly, but Amy could hear the undercurrent of fear in his voice. Amy stood up and walked over to Tails, taking his hand in her's.

"Tails, I love you. I just never knew if you felt the same way." She hugged him.

"Amy?" Tails asked softly still hugging her.

"Yes?" Amy asked, backing up slightly to look him in the face.

"I love you...I just wanted to say that."

After about a minute, Amy spoke. "Tails, the eggs are getting cold." Tails smiled.

"I'll make new ones. Right now, I just want to hold you."

She smiled at this. "It's ok, I'm not hungry right now."

*****

Antoine walked into the militia hut after Sally had left, heading directly into St. John's office. Geoffrey was sitting at his desk, worriedly puffing on a cigarette. He looked up at Antoine and instantly knew what he was there for.

"Close the door." St. John commanded. Antoine closed the door and sat down in front of the desk. Geoffrey offered him a cigarette. Antoine declined.

"Geoffrey, I know that for a long time me and you weren't on the best of terms, and I can understand you not trusting me completely even now, but there's something I think we should talk about."

St. John nodded his head. "Antoine, before I became militia captain, when you were still the commander, did you ever encounter a situation that left a bad taste in your mouth? I mean, something that personally struck you as wrong, yet you were expected to carry it out?"

Antoine shook his head. "I'm afraid not St. John, but it looks like you feel the same way about this as me. The sixty-four thousand mobian question now is, what can we do about it without being charged with treason and without you being booted out?"

They both sat for a few minutes, thinking of things to try then just as quickly striking them down, when Antoine hit on a good idea.

"I got it!" He exclaimed to Geoffrey. St. John eagerly responded. "What? What?!"

Antoine smiled. " Geoffrey St. John, I am officially ordering you not to take the life of Miles Prowler."

St. John rolled his eyes. "What good is that going to do?"

Antoine smiled. "The princess may outrank us both, but I outrank you. Therefore, under Militia Bylaw 485-C, in a situation of conflicting orders, no action is taken-" Antoine trailed off.

St. John smiled and finished. "-until confirmation of the original order. So, until she reaffirms the order, I can take no action." A worried look crossed St. John's face. "She's going to be pretty angry when she finds out it was you, Antoine."

Antoine merely nodded. "This is wrong, St. John. You and I both know this is wrong. If we can save his life, even if it's just long enough to escape..."

Antoine didn't have to finish. St. John was in complete agreement.

*****

Sonic walked in on Tails and Amy hugging. He smiled at the scene, but quickly controlled it, as time was short.

"Tails." Sonic said, startling both of them. They turned toward him. Tails had a look of utter surprise on his face, Amy had a look of anger.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Sonic went over to Tails, ignoring Amy.

"Tails, everyone was under a direct order from Sally not to have direct contact with you. I'm sorry little buddy. I didn't mean to hurt you. Me and the others have been collecting evidence these past few months to file for a appeal on your behalf, but I'm afraid we've run out of time. Sally is ordering your execution. I don't know what's going to happen. If Geoffrey doesn't follow the order, he'll be fired. You need to leave Knothole." Tails stepped forward and hugged Sonic.

"Thanks for believing me." Sonic hugged him back.

"Drop me a line sometime. I'd like to go fishing with you." Tails smiled at him, then turned toward Amy.

"Do you know where I could go?" Amy smiled.

"Come with me, back to Station Square." Tails barely had to think about it.

"Ok." They started to go out the back door, but Amy went back and hugged Sonic. She looked him in the eyes.

"I never doubted you for a second." Amy let go and walked out the back, following Tails.

Sonic lingered, standing in the now abandoned hut. A tear went down his face. "I wish I could say the same, Ames. I wish I could say the same."

*****

Sally marched into St. John's office and slammed the door shut. She walked over to his desk where he was smoking a cigarette and leaned toward him. "Why hasn't Tails been captured yet?"

St. John put his cigarette out and took a drink of his water. "I received orders not to terminate him." Fire roared in her eyes. She whispered her next question.

"Orders from who?" St. John finished his glass of water.

"Antoine."

"I outrank him, you idiot!" She screamed in his face. Her face was rapidly turning beet red.

"Princess, under Militia Bylaw, I cannot proceed until I receive a confirmation order, ending the conflict." She grabbed the glass out of his hands, slamming it against the far wall. Shards of glass splattered everywhere.

"Find Tails, Kill him!" She screamed, making herself hoarse. "Find him, Kill Him! Find and Kill! Do I make myself clear!" St. John merely smiled at her.

"Like crystal, princess." She stalked angrily out of St. John's office. She walked over to the Private standing guard outside the hut.

"Private!" She snapped at him.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked in a formal, militaristic tone.

"Find Antoine and place him under arrest!"

*****

Tails walked toward the Knothole entrance. Just before walking out into the Great Forest, he stopped and turned back to face Knothole, bustling with midday activity.

"My home, since childhood..." Tails said sadly. Amy gripped his hand tighter.

"But not your future. You'll comeback someday. And they'll all forgive you." Amy said softly. Tails nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you." They turned back towards the entrance when a stern voice emanated from behind them. "HALT!"

*****

St. John positioned the gun sight on Tails' forehead. He had given the order to detain him, but not to kill. He had told them he would take that responsibility. They had felt the same as him when they were alerted about the mission, but he told them it was their duty to follow Princess Sally whatever the situation. He moved the sight slightly to the left. He just hoped his aim was still sharp.

*****

Tails and Amy were quickly surrounded by Militia members, all aiming guns at Tails. Amy gripped his hand tighter in fear. She was pulled away from him.

"Tails!" She shrieked, beginning to cry. "No, let go of me! TAILS!"

Tails stood his ground, slightly shaking. He stopped shaking, however, when he saw Sally walk up to him. 'I will not give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing me tremble.' He told himself. He tried his best to remain calm.

She entered the circle and approached Tails. "Hello, Tails." She spoke harshly. "You are suspected of terrorist activities and plotting murder against the crown of Acorn. How do you plead?" She couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Tails thought for a moment.

"Didn't we already do this about a year ago? I didn't get a fair hearing then, so I'm not expecting one from a bitch like you now. Just fucking shoot me!" He pounded his hand against his chest. "Go on, send me packing!"

She slowly backed out of the circle, still smiling. "Open fire." She growled.

*****

St. John positioned his scope carefully and pulled the trigger.

*****

The world around Tails exploded into pain as he passed into darkness. Seeing Tails drop, the members of the Militia holstered their weapons and dispersed. Amy ran forward, sobbing, and clutched Tails' limp body to her chest. She began to wail.

"Tails!" She dropped her head onto his chest and sobbed. Sally turned and walked away. She was about to walk to her hut when the bell began to ring in the village square. She furrowed her brow and quickly jogged to the square.

*****

Sonic and Antoine were standing on top of the bell tower when Sally arrived. The rest of Knothole's citizens were already gathered around the tower.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Sally yelled up at Sonic and Antoine. She looked directly at Antoine. "And why aren't you in jail?"

"The meaning of this, Princess, is to show these fine people what you've hidden from them." Sonic said loudly so all could hear. Antoine presented a CD case gave it to Sonic. He held it up for all to see.

"This is a digital recording of information from Robotropolis listening station 7 the night Bunnie Rabbot and Rotor were killed. On here, during a 27 second period, there is a faint, but readable transmission of orders to Tails to overload the Robotisizer circuitry, the result being a huge explosion." Sonic looked at Sally. "Voice Recognition identifies only one match: Princess Sally Acorn. You are the one that betrayed us. Your the spy for Robotnik!" Sally's mouth dropped open in shock as the crowd turned toward her, a low ripple of disbelieve spreading through the crowd. Sally held up her hands to quiet the crowd. They quieted, and she began to speak.

*****

Dr. Quack and Geoffrey came over to Amy near the village gate, clutching Tails body. Amy looked up and saw Geoffrey carrying a rifle. Anger filled her features as she jumped up and attacked him. Clawing at him, she screamed at him incoherently.

"You sonofabitchhowcouldyouyousieceofsh-!" Amy's attack was cut short by a hypo spray emptying into her arm. Dr. Quack guided the knocked out Amy to the ground, then helped St. John to his feet.

"That was a very nice shot St. John." Dr. Quack said to Geoffrey as they picked up Tails. "There's a lot of blood, a little skull fracture, but no real damage." Geoffrey nodded and laughed as they entered the Knothole clinic.

Dr. Quack looked at him oddly as they sat Tails down and began gathering supplies. "What's so funny?" The doctor asked as he measured a shot of local anesthetic. Geoffrey just shook his head.

"Your not going to believe who taught me how to sharp shoot." Quack looked up and smiled.

"Sally." He then laughed shortly, but quieted himself. There was still work to be done.

*****

"Your really going to believe them over me? I've led you through hundreds of successful campaigns against Robotnik, cost him millions in damage, and I'm a traitor?" She ended with a note of disbelieve. Sonic and Antoine shared a look. They had been afraid of this, she was trying to rally public support.

"Then why Tails? Why was he killed?" A voice came from the back of the crowd. Everybody turned to face an antelope. Sonic recognized him instantly, thankful he had arrived on time. When he asked him to come, Sonic wasn't sure if he'd come. It was Griff from Lower Mobius. He walked calmly forward. Sally noticed he was holding a disk in his hands. He reached the center of the crowd and held the disk up. "I was asked to come here today to show you this. This is a copy of a one minute long segment taken out of the Lower Mobius archives. Since Robotnik built Lower Mobius, we have some access to his computer systems. On here, you will not only find the transmitted orders, but a file filled with requests Robotnik has asked of Sally over the years. You will find they correspond perfectly with events in your history." He pointed at Sally, speaking coldly. "You are a traitor."

Sonic stood on top of the tower thinking. He nodded to himself, deciding they had enough evidence to prosecute Sally. "Militia members!" Twenty of so faces looked up to Sonic from the crowd. He looked sadly at Sally. "Place Princess Sally Acorn under arrest. I am assuming command of Knothole village until this crisis has passed." The militia members walked up to her. With one last look at Sonic, she allowed herself to be led away. People standing close by heard one last thing.

"I hate that hedgehog..."

*****

Tails' eyes came open slightly underneath a blinding bright white light. "Well, It looks like I've reached the end of the tunnel." He was startled when Amy leaned into his field of vision. His eyes snapped open. "Amy?" He croaked out. He noticed he was very thirsty. She helped him sit up on the hospital bed he was laying on. He clutched his head where he had been shot. A bandage was wrapped around his head. He took a drink out of the water glass beside his bed and looked at Amy. "What happened?" He asked in his normal voice.

Amy quickly explained all that had happened, from Sally's accusations at him to her downfall and Sonic's takeover of the leadership of Knothole. He shook his head in disbelieve.

"Then why did she want to kill me?" Tails asked confused.

"Her last order from Robotnik was the command to terminate you. The reason he gave was that he feared you would dig and find something implicating Sally on a charge of treason. So she was ordered to kill you. We still don't know why she did what she did, but Antoine and St. John are still going through Nicole looking for information." She smiled at Tails. "In fact, the only reason your not dead right now is because Geoffrey shot you before anyone else could, in such a way that made it look like you were fatally wounded, but you really weren't."

Tails sighed and smiled. "So, are we still leaving Knothole?" Amy shook her head.

"Only if you want to, Tails." Tails stood up and walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room. He looked out into the village square where a few kids were playing dirt hockey. He smiled at the sight lightly, remembering when he used to play the game when he was younger. He turned back towards Amy, embracing her.

"Actually Amy, I think Knothole is the perfect place to raise a family." She drew back from him and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you saying, Tails?" She asked softly.

Tails whispered in her ear. "Marry me, Amy Rose."

Amy's eyes misted over slightly, clutching Tails tightly. "Ok."

The End


End file.
